Lesson Two
by BMIK
Summary: Angeal still has a bone to pick with Yazoo Yaoi


**Hey there!*waves* This is the follow up to the one-shot "Lesson" which I wrote because many of you mentioned that you´d be interested in a sequel... so here it is XD I couldn´t leave it alone, because my mind always crawled back to all the many possibilities the first one-sho could result in. And of course I totally wanted to do the scene where Yazoo comes home and meets Seph in his not so tidy, semen splattered pants ;) Anyway, if you haven´t read "Lesson" you probably should, before reading this one^^**

**Hm, what else... There´s SMUT so be WARNED!**

**And also I want to squish my dearest friend Chephren for doing such an awesome beta job!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Lesson two

The golden afternoon light shone warmly onto the porch where Angeal took a swig out of his cool, wet beer bottle. He sat in comfortable silence next to his best friend Sephiroth, calmly waiting for aforementioned man´s son to finally arrive home from school. It had been an hour since Angeal had taught him his lesson after which he'd thrown the boy out of the car and now there was no way that he wouldn´t be witness to the family drama that would enfold. Not that Angeal didn´t feel sorry for Seph but there were things that had to be done. Opening Sephiroth´s ignorant eyes to his son´s escapades was a friend´s duty.

As if on command, the silent noise of the front door being unlocked drifted out to the porch that flanked the immaculate garden. A thrill shot up Angeal´s spine, his eyes drifting through the glass door. Before his inner eye, he saw the soiled boy slipping inside, tiptoeing to the stairs so he wouldn´t be found out by his father. The semen must have dried by now. Angeal´s semen... The man cleared his throat, eliciting an arched eyebrow from his till now mute friend.

"Yazoo?"

"Probably," Sephiroth affirmed, guiding his own bottle of beer to his lips.

"It has been a while," Angeal pretended to muse. He wouldn´t let the brat get away, oh no! "Let me see what a fine young man he has become."

There was almost no hint of sarcasm in Angeal´s dry statement.

Sephiroth just threw him a look but then gave an elegant shrug. His voice was barely raised when his deep voice boomed through the house, "Yazoo! Come here, we have a guest."

Angeal turned towards the open kitchen door, leaning back and crossing his legs as if he prepared for an entertaining movie about to start. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught another glimpse of a relaxed Sephiroth enjoying his beer after a hard day´s work. Again, he felt a pang of guilt but he shoved it down.

Just seconds later, Yazoo appeared at the door, leaning outside against the frame.

"Say hello, Angeal came ov- WHAT THE...!"

As soon as his almost sleepy gaze had settled on his son, Sephiroth sat upright in his chair, gripping his bottle tightly. Angeal´s lips thinned and his eyes grew colder; expression turning strict, almost parental in the face of his 'nemesis'. Yazoo looked just the way he had when Angeal had left him, disheveled, his uniform in a mess. The heated flush had vanished from his cheeks though, as had the lusty glint in his eyes, being replaced by cool detachment:

The white, dried stains on his lap were glaringly obvious. Sephiroth seemed to think so too, because he stood, eyes wide in a mixture of disbelieving anger and uncertainty. Angeal could see the wheels turning in his friend´s head, trying to find an explanation for the condition his son was in. Finally, he settled for a snapped, incredulous

""What is this!"

"Hm?" Yazoo had the nerve to innocently blink and then look down at his torn shirt and the fat, white blotches on his pants. "Oh, this," he almost languidly intoned, scratching with the nail of his thumb at it. "Some stupid kid on the bus had to eat his yogurt right beside me and then the bus hit the brakes and he spilled it all over me. And of course he had to grip me as well." Yazoo rolled his eyes in fake exasperation and gave a sigh that was so convincing that Angeal was actually a bit impressed.

And Sephiroth totally bought it.

"Hmpf," he growled. "Did you get his address so we can send him the cleaning bill?"

"Not yet," Yazoo replied demurely, tugging a bit at his dirty jacket, his eyes crawling up to briefly settle on Angeal. "But I know him. I certainly will make sure he gets it."

"All right." Sephiroth dismissed the boy with a simple gesture of his hand and a sigh, sitting back down in his chair. "Go change, dinner will be ready in an hour."

Angeal watched the boy retreat with a somewhat triumphant air and swore to himself that Yazoo would get a lesson this time he surely couldn´t wriggle his way out of.

The next opportunity showed up a week after the incident. Angeal had been pretty busy, coming home late and generally being overworked.

This very afternoon the General had decided to leave earlier, taking a stack of paperwork with him. Zack was at the training hall so the man was set on occupying his home office to bury himself in new regulations. As it happened however, he first went to his bedroom to get changed into more comfortable clothing than his stiff uniform. He was just about to slide his tie off his neck, when his eyes drifted out of the window. It lay directly across Sephiroth´s house, more precisely facing the room of a certain brat. Aforementioned boy just entered the room, throwing his bag onto the bed and following suit with his face meeting the mattress. He must just have finished school... and Sephiroth wouldn´t be home for another couple hours.

Seizing his chance, Angeal threw the tie around the back of a chair and left the house to sneak into the other´s garden. The backdoor to Seph´s was never locked, granting his friend easy access. Quietly, Angeal made his way through the empty house up the stairs. It was impeccable; every single room was brimming with cleanliness, arranged in the most orderly manner but without much furniture. Sephiroth was responsible for the design and naturally it was very practical, with no useless stuff lying around whatsoever. Angeal was a bit reminded of a hospital sometimes because of the ever present, faint smell of detergents, sterility and functionality... Well, he was in charge of everything, something Angeal himself knew all too well and they both managed very well. Marriages and their jobs just didn´t match up.

Walking past a few framed photos that basically showed Sephiroth, his son and a few friends of theirs (including Angeal, the puppy and Genesis, another colleague and friend,) Angeal walked up the stairs and entered Yazoo´s room. He had heard the faint rushing of the shower down the corridor and wasn´t surprised when he found the boy´s realms to be empty. It left him with some time to work out a plan.

Idly walking through the room, Angeal had a look around, over the turned-off computer sitting atop the desk by the window, a bookshelf that housed mainly school books and a few first-person shooter games. Over the boy´s bed hung a poster depicting a gun half hidden in shadows, the other half glistening steely in some undepicted light source.

Yazoo´s bed was quite simple, with a few iron bars at the ends and as Angeal´s eyes sized them up, his plan was pretty much made. Still, he went over to the nightstand, having no qualms about opening it and rummaging through the stuff in there until his fingers brushed over a small tube. He took it out, raising a brow, but Angeal wasn´t actually surprised to find a bottle of lube and a few condoms attached to it.

"What are you doing in my room?"

The sharp question almost made Angeal jump because it reminded him so very much of Sephiroth when he was really not amused. The same clipped words, that low, crystal clear tone as if Yazoo was spitting frozen mountain water laced with icicles.

When Angeal turned towards the door where the voice had come from, his expression was utterly relaxed and unimpressed however and he was still holding the lube and the condoms.

"We still have a score to settle. You didn´t learn anything last time, did you?"

Angeal demonstratively waved with the bottle wryly but his eyes were glued to the half naked, wet figure standing in the doorway. Apart from a towel that hung low on his hips, Yazoo´s damp skin was exposed to the chilling air, causing his rosy nipples to poke out into the room. A droplet of fresh water fell from a silver strand onto Yazoo´s collarbone and ran over his hairless, smooth chest towards his flat belly and into his navel, where it lingered for a second, before it ran further down and... was caught by the soft fabric of the towel.

Yazoo made a scowling step towards Angeal, crankily reaching out for the lube Angeal was still letting dangle from his grip.

"Look, I have no time to play today, I´m busy!"

Unfazed, Angeal held the tube out of the boy´s reach and instead gave him a push so that he fell backwards onto the bed.

"This is no game we are playing," the older man informed the younger calmly, carelessly throwing the bottle and condoms onto the mattress beside Yazoo, straddled his lap and with a swift movement, the towel was gone.

"What-"

"Stop moving!" At the commandeering tone with which Angeal was barking at him, Yazoo automatically froze in action, leaving the man with ample time to wrap the towel around the teenager's wrists and bind him to the iron bars. Satisfied with his work, the General got up to pick up some of the clothes Yazoo had discarded on the floor.

Disbelieving, green eyes followed the handsome man as he came back with a shirt and pants, but instead of dressing Yazoo or at least covering him, Angeal grabbed his legs, spreading and binding them to either side at the other end of the bed. He fixated them by using the clothes and despite Yazoo starting to kick and struggle again, it held.

As Angeal was towering over him with relentless eyes, Yazoo gave up his fight against the bindings, sinking back into the mattress with a sarcastically lifted eyebrow.

"And now what?"

The pout the boy sported reminded Angeal that Yazoo was more a kid than a man and the elder´s stance softened a bit.

"You will see."

With narrowed eyes, Yazoo sized the man up and down, catching the tiny glances Angeal shot at his naked, exposed body and a tiny smile spread across the teenager´s lips. It was inappropriately cocky Angeal found but also it stirred something within him, a hunger that hadn´t been put to rest since their last time. Angeal refused to think that he was here for any other reason than to finally set the brat straight.

Letting the tips of his fingers lightly stroke over Yazoo´s restrained leg, he glanced up to the boy´s face, holding Yazoo´s inquiring eyes captive. Angeal was curious to see how long the silver haired youth would be able to keep his cool act up this time.

Yazoo just lazily blinked, not moving a muscle and kept watching Angeal´s face himself. Just when he had reached the youth´s inner thigh, the stern man let go and turned away, as if he was actually busy with something else… and he was. Reaching for the bottle of lube again, he took his sweet time reading the instructions and warnings on the back of the plastic item as if Yazoo wasn´t naked and tied to the bed at all. It looked as if Angeal was reading the backside of a cereal box because he didn´t have anything better to do right now.

Yazoo patiently waited, arched a brow after a minute when Angeal´s eyes were still following the line of letters, but remained silent. This was the world´s oldest trick, really.

Eventually Angeal seemed to have finished his research and flipped the lid open with his thumb. His strong, firm stance, legs slightly apart, and those haunting icy eyes looking down at Yazoo were quite intimidating, though Yazoo didn´t let on if he was impressed or not. At best he looked mildly amused, half bored.

Then however he stirred with a hiss as Angeal squeezed the tube and let a big drop of lube unceremoniously splash onto Yazoo´s nether regions. He ignored the indignant glare and didn´t give Yazoo any time to adjust. The bottle was discarded on the bed again, but not too far away. Angeal inspected the mess he had made on half Yazoo´s belly and legs and then boldly reached down to dig his finger into the cold liquid, unimpressed by the scowl that was directed at him.

"It seems someone has to teach _you_ a lesson on how to use this stuff properly."

Angeal pretended that he hadn´t heard the sarcastic retort and drew his finger over moist skin, adding a second one and leaving slimy lines in the puddle. Quite unfazed and as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do he brushed over the boy´s soft genitals, feeling him stiffen underneath. He kept stroking very softly, teasing the flesh into semi erection, watching it move and grow bigger and harder.

Angeal just couldn´t help the tiny smirk in his voice as he finally retorted wryly, "Why, my method works just fine."

Tied to the headboard, Yazoo had tilted his head, eyelids dropped. Obviously he thought he was better off with his seductive, hedonistic attitude, pretending that it didn´t bother him that a man he hadn´t invited to touched him like that. If Angeal hadn´t known any better, he might have believed from the look Yazoo gave him that he was touching the boy upon his request… as if Yazoo had Angeal right where he wanted him and not the other way around.

"Hm, that´s actually quite nice," Yazoo drawled, lolling on the mattress, starting to roll his hips with sensual, slow movements that matched Angeal´s touches.

"Good to hear," was the older man´s even reply. A strand of his dark hair had fallen into his face but he didn´t bother to push it away.

Yazoo´s flesh was warm and pulsing under his fingertips, so young and eager and... beautiful. Angeal had never thought about genitals before, not finding them particularly attractive like a long neck, or a round bottom would be. But that white, long flesh that turned rosy towards the tip, the fine veins bulging under the taut, thin skin and the shaft sitting atop two perfectly round, smooth balls was a sight to behold. His eyes unconsciously skidded up to prominent hipbones, a flat belly that tightened under the treatment of Angeal´s fingertips and stretched whenever Yazoo let his pelvis roll back, exposing an even ribcage.

The youth´s chest was heaving with accelerated breaths and his rosy, hard nipples were half covered by damp silver hair. Yazoo´s already full lips appeared swollen and moist when he licked them. A very faint color blossomed on his high cheeks.

"What?"

Pulling out of his trance, Angeal noticed that his fingers had stopped all movements. Yazoo mockingly pushed his arousal against them, but in his eyes Angeal could see slight confusion. To cover up his faux pas, the man kept his expression blank and pushed the fingers that weren´t touching Yazoo´s erection into the boy´s mouth, past his lush lips and white teeth. Maybe with a bit too much force but Yazoo didn´t complain.

"Lick."

Angeal´s second hand gripped the slippery boner, wrapped tightly around it and started to pump, also not very gently but almost angrily. Angeal berated himself that it wasn´t Yazoo´s fault that he had spaced out, even though it was, kind of.

The lubricant compensated for some of the roughness anyway as Angeal pushed the thin skin down to gather it at the shaft and then pull it up over the head with steady, firm movements.

His spine started to tingle as he felt Yazoo´s tongue started to expertly swirl over his fingertips and inbetween, until he started to suck the digit slowly, coyly. There was a smirk playing around his lips when he demonstratively closed his eyes as if the man´s fingers were the most delicious thing ever, coated with chocolate or something. Angeal´s own pants felt uncomfortably tight now. The kid knew far too much about this stuff for his own good.

After a moment Angeal withdrew his fingers, now slick with saliva and wordlessly moved them down Yazoo´s chin, over his throat and towards one of the hard buds that was standing up into the warm afternoon air.

He squeezed it between thumb and forefinger, satisfied at the reaction he got, as Yazoo was arching into the touch with a groan.

"My, you really are skilled, aren´t you?" he breathed, still smirking.

"If you say so." Angeal dryly squeezed a bit harder, effectively shutting the boy up with another moan.

It got quite warm in the room and Angeal´s cock was demanding attention as well, insistently so. With an absent lick of his lip, the handsome General ceased all movement, obviously to the disappointment of a certain someone who lifted his head up, looking at the man to see what he was up to now.

Stepping out of his boots easily and pushing them away with a foot, Angeal got onto the bed. He positioned himself between Yazoo´s spread legs, pushing them a bit farther apart, sitting on his knees. The mattress creaked a bit. Even closer now to the warm aroused body of Yazoo, Angeal could actually smell the pheromones, mixed with aggressive testosterone, the plastic odor of the lube and Yazoo´s own, clean soapy scent.

It was intoxicating. Withholding a groan, Angeal fixated his eyes on the youth´s nether parts. His fingers were still slick, and under the shadow that Yazoo´s balls drew over the cleft that was parted, he could see that tiny, hidden wrinkle...

Angeal´s belly made a strange jump and his spine turned to jelly for a split second.

"Like what you see?" Yazoo inquired, teasingly spreading his legs a bit farther, as far as was possible.

"You will know soon enough," Angeal replied cryptically, his fingers slightly flexing. The shapely bulge in his pants was obvious now, still forming underneath the fabric. Angeal felt every fiber of the cotton constricting around his aching, solid boner. Still, he didn´t pull it out, not yet. He had to maintain some self-control here. Maybe he should get laid more often so he wouldn´t react so strongly towards that vicious little boy...

Again, his hand reached out and his moist fingers stroked over firm inner thighs up to round buttocks. Goose bumps rose under his touch. Then he dove into the cleft, searching blindly because his big hand was obscuring the view.

He knew when he had found it though, because Yazoo tensed a bit, drawing back only slightly, before he relaxed again.

"There?" Angeal´s voice carried a bit of a gentler, careful note now, because this was new territory to him. It wasn´t his aim to hurt Yazoo, after all. Of course he had done his research, theoretically, and Yazoo seemed aroused and experienced enough to take it. Still, Angeal drew in a deep, inaudible breath when the boy moaned an unconcealed "Yesss!"

It also made the cock in his pants jump.

Carefully, Angeal explored some more, focusing on the feeling of that tight ring of muscles moving under the light touches of his fingertips. The little hole felt slick very soon and seemed to pucker a bit. Sensing Angeal´s hesitance (and finding it quite cute,) Yazoo decided to take matters in his own hands, because after good ten minutes of waiting, he was getting a bit frustrated. The bindings left him enough space to push down and Angeal´s surprised expression when he was suddenly inside the heated, tight body was priceless. Yazoo uttered something between a breathless, amused chuckle and a delighted moan that caused Angeal to quickly recover and carefully hide his emotions between a stoic mask again that bordered on a scowl.

"I don´t believe we were at this point in the story already." Despite his words he didn´t draw back, but instead pushed deeper until he had his slippery finger inside to the second knuckle. It was so easy! So tight and warm...

Curiously, Angeal gave a few pushes, watching with slight amazement how Yazoo´s body reacted with movements of its own, his pelvis lifting up off the mattress to push back and forth as well. This wasn´t an act anymore.

Slowly, Angeal pulled the zipper of his pants down – he didn´t want to shock his cock with sudden freedom and end the lesson prematurely by coming like a little teenage boy (though it seemed that they could take a lot these days.) He pulled his erection out, enormous and dark veined and started to stroke it just as slowly and absently.

His finger was inside Yazoo to the hilt now, easily and as if it just belonged there. As he felt a bit more assured now, Angeal started to grope the clenching flesh, searching for a spot that he had read would be equivalent to a woman´s g-spot. The prostate, that was supposed to give a man an orgasm ten times as hard as simple jacking off, if found and treated ri-

"SONOFABITCH!"

Startled, Angeal froze in action and stared up at the silver haired boy. He hadn´t accidently hurt him had he?

Yazoo was trembling, arched off the bed, head thrown back, breathing labored and quick.

"Are you all-"

"I´m fine, move on!"

Angeal blinked, needed a moment before it dawned on him that he most likely had just found that mysterious bundle of nerves. It just appeared that Yazoo lost his usual eloquence when one pushed the right buttons.

Interesting.

Encouraged, Angeal continued to massage that part of Yazoo´s delicious insides again, watching as the boy moaned again, eyes half lidded and dazed. His throat produced a constant stream of low purring.

With every hiss and arch, every stretch and buck, the movements on Angeal´s cock became faster and more frantic too, as did his finger inside Yazoo. He missed the part where he added a second digit and eventually a third because the General was pretty much running on autopilot now. His body moved on its own, pushed and pulled, breathed and worked harshly, the pressure in Angeal´s lower belly tightening. Fine sweat was running down his temples and his cock jumped up and down from the violent strokes, precum glistening at the tip that got smeared by his swirling thumb.

He came only a few seconds after Yazoo. The youth´s pelvis had rocked uncontrollably, and then all of a sudden, it went stock still, halfway off the mattress. There was a half audible shout of "OHFUCK!" and then he threw his head into the pillow, his taut, young body shuddering helplessly as a white cream spurted from his cock onto his belly.

It probably was the most sexy sight Angeal had witnessed and it didn´t fail to drive him over the edge. White spots exploded in his brain and for a moment he wasn´t able to see anything, feeling like he was keeling over on the inside. An overwhelming pleasure was flooding every last little part of his being, carrying it away to a place where nothing mattered; no revenge, no honor, no love and no lessons. There was just pure, unadulterated bliss.

However, the feeling faded eventually and Angeal came back to his self. Dazed, he shook his head to clear it and looked down onto the bed again. He had shot his load onto Yazoo: his leg, softening erection, balls and a bit onto the mattress.

Perfect.

Tucking his erection back into his pants, Angeal pulled the zipper up, got off the bed and put on his shoes.

Then he turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Yazoo had lifted his head from the bed, looking sleepy but content.

Angeal deigned to turn his head. "Home."

"Wait! Untie me."

Crossing his arms over his broad chest, the older man lifted a brow. "That would be quite counterproductive, wouldn´t it? You have to learn your lesson. I would really like to hear you trying to wriggle your way out of this one. No clever excuse for your father this time, have we?"

Yazoo looked quite alarmed now. "What lesson? What´s the point?"

"The point is," Angeal replied, "that you shall learn how it feels to get used and then thrown away like an old rag. I am not your father but Sephiroth seems blind when it comes to this side of yours. I am just giving him a lead in the right direction."

A ngeal could have smacked that sly gleam out of Yazoo´s eyes right then and there when the boy sneered, "I wonder how he will react when I tell him who did this to me."

"Like he would believe you," deadpanned the General.

Yazoo was quiet for a moment, his jaw working silently. This wasn´t good. Yazoo didn´t mind messing around a bit and he enjoyed a little mind game every now and again because it kept things exciting but if his dad found him here like this, tied to a bed and covered in cum, all hell would break loose! Narrowing his eyes he pressed out,

"And what´s my crime? That I stopped seeing someone who didn´t want to be with me anyway?"

It was then that Angeal kind of lost his cool. "Stop it! Zack wanted to be with you, and you crushed him, because you are a spoiled, wicked brat that has no consideration for the feelings of others."

Yazoo didn´t actually look hurt did he? Well, if he did, it was well acted. "Oh really? And what does that make your precious son then, moaning another´s name while he´s with me? The eyes of a father are blind to their son´s true colors indeed," the boy snapped, but looked quite sober the next moment, apprehensive even.

There was a pause for a moment as Angeal uncrossed his arms and made a step towards the bed, narrowing his eyes. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

When Yazoo remained silent, Angeal felt pressed to make another menacing step forward. It was almost seven, the time when Sephiroth got home and Angeal wouldn´t want to get caught here if his plan was to function properly.

"Whose name?"

Shirking away, Yazoo uncomfortably licked his lips, looking like he was trapped or something, which in all actuality he was.

"Maybe you really should discuss this with Za-"

"WHOSE NAME!" Angeal´s parental instincts were running wild right now. He didn´t like seeing Zack with _anyone, _because he was still a puppy, innocent and naïve (until a certain someone had corrupted his pure soul that was,) and he needed to be protected. The only reason why he grudgingly had given his blessings to the alliance of his and Sephiroth´s son was because he had believed that Yazoo was a decent boy and so he could control their relationship, in a way. Now there seemed to be an intruder, an unknown factor Angeal had even less control over, and Zack hadn´t even told him! Zack told him everything! Everything!

Yazoo averted his eyes from the furious man.

"Dad´s."

Angeal´s face went spectacularly blank, as he slowly repeated, "...Sephiroth´s?"

"No, that of my other biological father I´m hiding in my closet for special events." Yazoo rolled his eyes, feeling emotionally exhausted. He was getting sick of this and he wanted Angeal out of his room, to have a shower and then get some well deserved sleep. Tiredly he let his head fall back onto the pillow but kept his eyes on Angeal´s tight features. "Look, I´m sorry, it´s none of my business, but you´re misunderstanding the situation severely and I haven´t done anything to deserve this. I promised Zack I wouldn't say anything about this, to anyone and Dad doesn´t know about it either, but you can´t seriously expect me to be with someone who just gets close to me to fuck my dad, do you?"

Angeal balled his hands into fists, gritting his teeth. A very long moment passed and it might have gone on for a while longer, if the sound of Sephiroth´s car driving up to the house hadn't forced Angeal to make a decision.

With another step towards the bed, he loosened one of Yazoo´s hand cuffs, but before he left he grabbed the boy´s chin, looking him in the eye. "If I find out that you have been lying to me then pray to the gods that they have mercy on you because I won´t!"

Yazoo just tilted his head, eyelids dropping the slightest bit. Then Angeal was gone as the car door closed and Sephiroth went to the kitchen for a much needed after-work beer.

~end

* * *

**This turned out to be a lot longer than I intended it to be XD **

**Wanna know if Yazoo was speaking the truth or messing with Angeal? What would the consequences be? If you wanna know write me a review and there might be a Lesson 3 ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII Advent Children and I do not make any money from this.


End file.
